RID2: Moment of Triumph
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 19: With Optimus Prime captured and the Autobots lost and confused, Galvatrons ultimate victory is at hand...


  
**Episode 19  
Moment of Triumph  
  
** Galvatron crossed his arms. It was getting late, and there was no sign of Prime. The Predicon leader looked at his troops. All were ready for just about anything. They had a plan. It would not fail.  
Unless, of course, Prime didn't show.  
Galvatron glanced down at Koji, who was trembling in his cage. It would be a shame if he didn't come. Galvatron growled quietly. Then we'd have to exterminate you.  
You won't get away with this! Koji yelled.  
I'm sure. Galvatron snickered.  
The boys confidence in Prime was admirable, but stupid. Galvatron had won this round already, he knew. But whether it would end the war remained to be seen.  
This is taking far too long. Scourge crossed his arms. They should be here by now. They are setting up a trap.  
Prime wouldn't dare risk that! Galvatron scoffed.  
Are you sure? Scourge asked. We've known the Autobots to be unpredictable at times.  
Galvatron whirled on Scourge. Everything WILL go according to plan, and NO MATTER WHAT THE AUTOBOTS DO it will NOT BE RUINED!!!!  
Scourge backed down. I still see no sign of Prime. He grumbled.  
Oh, then what's that? Sky-Byte demanded, pointing at pair of headlights glistening in the distance. Two of them, in fact.  
He didn't come alone. Scourge growled.  
I see that. Galvatron snapped. Sky-Byte, stand by.  
Yes sir! Sky-Byte saluted.  
Scourge stepped forward, and yelled out to the oncoming vehicles.   
The massive fire engine stopped, and transformed. Minerva stopped, but kept her distance, obviously terrified.  
You were supposed to come alone! Galvatron yelled. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill the boy right now!  
Hold your fire! Prime yelled back. I brought Minerva so she can take Koji home! She poses no threat to you!  
Should we trust him? Mega-Octane asked Scourge quietly.  
Hard to tell. Scourge answered. *I* wouldn't. But I doubt it matters.  
Step forward Optimus! Galvatron yelled. I want to see your face.  
Optimus glanced at Minerva. Stay here, and be ready to grab Koji.  
Minerva was trembling. Yes sir.  
Optimus stepped forward. Send the boy out Galvatron.  
I don't trust you. Galvatron countered.   
The feeling is mutual. Optimus snapped. Have Sky-Byte bring Koji to me, then I will go with Sky-Byte.  
Why SKy-Byte? Galvatron demanded.  
Because I feel he's the least likely to hurt him.  
What's that mean? Galvatron glared down at Sky-Byte, who gulped.  
Sky-Byte doesn't have the stomach to. Scourge sneered.  
Galvatron turned back. Sky-Byte bring the boy forward.  
Sky-Byte picked up Kojis cage. Sorry about this Koji. He whispered. Nothing personal.  
Yeah, right. Koji growled.   
Sky-Byte came forward slowly. At the same time Optimus stepped forward. Scourge tensed up, ready for anything. Both Sky-Byte and Optimus took another step forward, and at that moment Optimus crossed an invisible line. Galvatron gave a subtle signal to Darkscream, and then performed the most magnificent double cross in history.  
There was a bright flash that surprised everyone. As Minerva watched, a blue glow enveloped the field, and everyone disappeared,  
Minerva yelled.   
Not even Koji was left behind. Minerva sank to her knees, and she knew something terrible had happened. Oh no... She whispered.  
T-Ai to Minerva! The AI system yelled into her com. T-Ai to Minerva, what's going on?  
They're gone. Was all Minerva could manage to whisper.  
  
The Autobot base was in a complete uproar.  
Optimus... you... IDIOT! Elita-1 slammed her fist against the console. Why didn't you let us come? Why?  
Calm down Elita! X-Brawn ordered.  
Elita ignored him, trembling, her face hidden from everyone else's sight.  
Dr. Onishi stared down and put his head in his hands. They still have Koji...  
What are we going to do? Railspike asked. We have to go after them!  
Hot Shot turned toward the train. The Spychangers are already headed toward- he suddenly pause The signals gone! he cried. Obsidian must have sold us a fake!  
Or Galvatron found it. Prowl said quietly.  
We've got to do something! Wedge yelled angrily. Come on Build Team, we're heading out!  
Get back here Wedge! X-Brawn yelled. We ain't going anywhere till we have a plan!  
And look where the plans got us! Wedge yelled back. Come on Build Team!  
Rail Spike reached down and grabbed Wedge by the neck. Listen shorty, we you are not leaving till we know what to do!  
Wedge kicked him, hard. Railspike yelled and stumbled backwards, almost stepping on Hot Shot.  
We're going after Prime! Wedge yelled. Build team, Combine!  
CALM DOWN WEDGE! Hot Shot roared. We've got to work together if we want Prime back!  
Forget it! Landfill yelled back. We're going!  
Rail Spike angrily yelled at his team to combine, and Rail Racer stood in their place. The massive train gestalt grabbed Landfill and shook. Listen pip-squeak! Rail Racer roared. I've had enough! You-  
STOP IT! X-Brawn yelled, trying to restore order. STOP IT!  
Hot Shot groaned and buried his head in his hands as Landfill began to fight with Rail Racer.  
Aidia stared at the confusion. The Autobots weren't equipped to handle without a definite leader. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, a lone idea hit her. She transformed and left Autobot HQ in a hurry.  
Chromia too strayed away from the rest of the group. Recoil noticed her, and hurried to her side. What's up? She asked.  
  
Don't lie, I know that look. You're scheming something in that ticker of yours.  
I have an idea, just one.  
  
It'll be dangerous, but it just might work.  
Can we do it alone?  
We'll need T-Ai.  
Then what are we waiting for?  
  
What's going on? Scourge yelled whirling to face Galvatron. Is this some Autobot trick?  
More like a Decepticon trap! Optimus drew his weapon, and aimed at Galvatron, who merely laughed.  
Look around you Optimus! He cackled. You too Scourge! Behold what Galvatron has accomplished!  
Scourge was startled to find that not only was he in a cage, but so were his Decepticon comrades. Scourge whirled back to gaze at Optimus , who grabbed the bars of his own cage. The cage gave a violent electric shock and through him back.  
What is the meaning of this Galvatron? Scourge asked in bewilderment.   
Galvatron walked towards Scourge. I'm sure you are surprised by THIS development eh Scourge?  
Galvatron! Why?  
Because, I grow tired of your stubborn insolence- and your treachery. Galvatron turned away and Scourge stared in helplessness.  
What do you mean? Prime demanded.  
Why Prime, you don't know yet, do you. Galvatron turned back to Scourge. Scourge, I know all to well of your secret plots, and your plans to overthrow me using the Decepticons.   
Scourge gasped. How? Nobody knew! Nobody! Only my troops-  
Better count your Decepticons again Scourge. Galvatron laughed. And look. Galvatron stepped aside, and there Rollbar stood, a large grin on his face.  
Movar cried. You- why?  
Galvatron made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Rollbar answered sardonically. And besides, I never liked you losers anyway.  
You traitor! Scourge roared and hurled himself at the bars, only to receive a painful electric shock.  
Ahh, but traitor to whom? Galvatron laughed. You see Scourge, I never would have even done this, except now, I have Prime. Galvatron turned toward his Autobot captive. And once Prime is dead, I won't need YOU anymore.  
But- there are the rest of the Autobots! Scourge protested. Who will fight for you?  
Why, my still loyal Predicons. Galvatron turned and smiled at Darkscream, who gave a thumbs up. The Seacons laughed, and Sky-Byte crossed his arms, dropping Koji on the floor.  
Galvatron continued. I've been putting up with your nuisance all too long Scourge. But, I knew that you knew that after Prime was dead, I would have no use for you. I knew you would be ready to attack and overthrow me once you had killed Prime. Which s why I planned to deny you even that simple pleasure. And being that Prime is now caught and defeated, our alliance is terminated. Galvatron laughed loudly.  
Galvatron, please! Be reasonable! Scourge protested. I would never betray you!  
Oh no? Galvatron asked, amused. Are you saying if I let you out right now, you wouldn't betray me ever again?  
Scourge pleaded, but they both knew he was lying.  
Well... no. Galvatron turned and blew scourge backwards with a blast from his spark crystal. Mega-Octane knelt by him, praying that he was still alive.  
Galvatron turned back toward Prime. And now Prime, surely you realize you shall die as well. Optimus Prime glared back.   
Do you still have some hope Optimus? Galvatron smiled evilly.  
My Autobots will rescue me, and Koji as well. Optimus said confidently. You've only hindered yourself by capturing the Decepticons so early.  
Galvatron laugh. Oh? And how will they find me?  
They have ways. Optimus answered coolly.  
You mean this? Galvatron held up a small object. You mean Obsidians tracking device? Do you think I didn't know he put one here? Did you think that I wouldn't predict you would go to him for help? Come now Prime, how stupid do you think I am? Galvatron crushed the tracker in his hand. Optimus stood where he was, shaking with anger, unable to say anything.  
Galvatron grinned evilly. My moment of triumph is at hand! He started toward Prime, then stopped. But wait... First, I think we should tie up one last loose end.   
Optimus looked up as Galvatron turned toward the Seacons. Seawing, Whiplash, Warstorm, dispose of the boy.  
Optimus protested. He's just a child! You have me, let him go!  
I think not. Galvatron snarled. That boy has been too annoying to let live. Do it.  
Seawing's face turned stony, and Whiplash looked sick. Warstorm grabbed the cage and laughed. It'll be a pleasure. he snarled.  
Seawing said after a moment. Come on Whiplash.  
Whiplash turned and followed, shaking in fear.  
Galvatron turned back. It is the end, Autobot. He snarled.  
  
Ultra Magnus stood alone on a cliffside, watching the sun set. He hadn't seen any Autobot in weeks. He didn't know what would happen if and when he ran into them again.  
Surely they were still mad about what he had done to Elita. And Aidia. He doubted they would forgive him.  
Not that HE cared. He didn't need their forgiveness, or anybody's.  
All he needed was the Matrix.  
It was his destiny, he WOULD have the Matrix, and nothing would stop him. Not Prime, nor Galvatron, nor Elita, nor-  
  
What the slag? Magnus whirled, and found himself staring down a small, nervous femme bot.  
Hello, Magnus. Aidia said quietly.  
What are you doing here? Magnus demanded angrily, turning away so he wouldn't have to look at her.  
I- we need your help.  
Oh you do?' Magnus whirled back at her. Well you can forget it sweetheart. I'm not coming back, and you know it as well as I do!  
Aidia remained silent, but she held her ground.  
Magnus turned away and transformed, ready to drive off and leave her in the dust.  
Aidia yelled and ran in front of me. Optimus has been captured by Galvatron!  
Good! It serves the fool right! Magnus roared.  
Wait Magnus! Aidia grabbed the front of his cab as he started to push forward. As Aidia was forced backwards, she screamed loudly, If Galvatron kills him, you won't get the Matrix!  
Magnus stopped. And why should I care?  
Aidia stared at Magnus. You... don't want the matrix anymore?  
I- I don't care, all right. Magnus said hesitantly. Now come on, leave me alone.  
Aidia said softly. Please, we need you. I need you.  
Now don't start that again. Magnus growled. Don't you get it, I never loved you! It was all a ploy to get things I needed!  
I know. But I did love you. And I still do.  
Magnus stared at her. How stupid can you be? I used you! Don't you get it???  
Yes. Aidia answered, looking up at him, tears looking as though they were ready the burst. But I don't care. I love you anyway.  
Magnus couldn't find words. Was this femme really that stupid? Or, was it-  
Magnus and Aidia both started, and turned to find Elita 1 walking calmly up to them.  
Elita, what are you doing? Aidia cried.   
The only thing I know that will save Optimus. Elita answered. She turned to Magnus. Magnus, we need Vector Prime if we're going to return Optimus alive.  
Magnus stared at her. You're stupid too! All you women are stupid! Magnus turned away, exasperated. Even after I did all that to you you still want to-  
Magnus, the Autobot I love is going to die. Elita said, sounding unusually calm. Aidia stared at her and saw her shaking violently. If I can do anything to save him I will. Even if it means sacrificing my own body, or my own spark.  
Magnus bowed his head. Aidia could only guess at the thousands of thoughts that ran through his head. It was some time before he spoke again. You're stupid Elita-1. You both are.  
Aidia said pleadingly.  
I'll do it. Magnus growled. But don't think it'll become a habit. He turned toward Elita and extended his hand.  
Thank you, Magnus. Elita answered softly, and then took his hand, and surrendered herself to him.  
Aidia watched the combination in silence. Vector Prime glanced at her, then took to the sky. Aidia bowed her head, and prayed that Elita was doing the right thing.  
  
This should be fun. Warstorm grinned, throwing Kojis tiny cage against the wall. Koji cried out in pain as his body was careless tossed against the barred walls.  
Warstorm advanced on him. Seawing and Whiplash glanced at each other, then made a silent agreement.  
Seawing asked.  
  
Why don't you rip him apart in Beast Mode? Surely it could use a meal. Seawing asked slyly.  
An excellent idea. Warstorm hissed, and transformed.  
What are you doing Seawing? Whiplash cried in horror.  
Seawing answered, a twinkle in her eye.  
The crustacean snapped its claws violently together, then charged at the cage. Koji screamed as Warstorm ripped the cage open and then-  
And then slumped to the ground as Seawing brought a large metal support down on his head.  
Seawing sighed, and tossed the bar aside. Whiplash stared at Warstorms unmoving form. By the pit... She gasped.  
Come on kid. Seawing bent down and grabbed Koji.  
Huh? Wha- Koji protested as Seawing scooped him up in her arms.  
We're getting you out of here! Seawing whooped and proceeded to blast her way out of Predicon HQ.  
Whiplash stared down at Warstorms unmoving form. If Galvatron finds out, he's going to kill us. She whimpered, but took off after her fellow Aquacon.  
  
Scourge watched with ever growing anger as Galvatron slowly took the pleasure that he had so longed to be his. Optimus Primes screams of pain filled he air around him as slowly but surely, he was ripped apart by Galvatrons own hands.  
Scourge turned away, his hatred for Galvatron growing with each scream. He noticed that Sky-Byte and Barrage looked a little sick.  
Optimus Prime was chained to the wall, and Galvatrons merciless beating was taking his toll. Optimus's spark was strong, but nothing could take that kind of punishment forever.  
Another scream rang through the air and Scourge turned back. This was supposed to be his job! He had long ago pledged to kill Optimus Prime, no matter the cost, and now Galvatron-  
Galvatron...  
And at his side stood the Decepticon traitor. Rollbar watched the proceedings with unbridled glee. The green decepticon jeeps arms were crossed, and a satisfied smirk was on his face.  
There they were next to each other; Scourges two worst enemies in the universe.  
If he ever got out of this alive, Scourge knew who his next two targets would be.  
  
Warstorm's beast mode groan, then transformed, looking a bit confused.  
Seawing and Whiplash stood by, calmly cleaning up a mess.  
What happened? Warstorm asked in confusion.  
Did you have to be so brutal? Seawing demanded.   
Warstorm looked around, and his eyes fell on the gaping hole in the wall.   
Did I do that? He asked.  
Don't remind me. Seawing answered. Whiplash didn't say anything.  
Warstorm shook his head. Somethings not right...  
Seawing and Whiplash froze.  
Warstorm shook his head. Ahh, forget it. Lets head back. I don't want to miss Primes suffering. he stalked off.  
Seawing and Whiplash looked at each other, and laughed nervously before following after him.  
  
Mission accomplished Galvatron! Warstorm saluted as he walked up.  
Galvatron turned. The boy is dead?  
Yes sir.  
Optimus's optics glowed faintly, and he bowed his head. His spark was crushed by the statement.  
Galvatron turned back. Yes, that's right Optimus. You're human friend is dead. It seemed like such a waste of a life, didn't it. Galvatron grinned, his blood red eyes, focused on Optimus.  
He stepped forward and grabbed Optimus chin and stared into his fading optics. All you worked for is at an end Optimus. I've won. You've lost. It's as simple of that.  
Galvatron grinned again, and turned toward his other prisoners. And look at you Scourge. You too, have lost. Everything you've worked to accomplish is fading too. he kicked Scourges cage. And that is your reward for you   
Scourge glowered at him, but did not endorse him with a response.  
Ah yes. Galvatron turned back. At last, victory is mine, all mine! He threw his head back, and laughed his sharp voice echoing through the base.  
And then a second chance was mercifully given. An explosion ripped through the front entrance of Galvatrons glory chamber. Galvatron whirled as a massive red and white form barreled forward down the corridor, its golden eyes staring straight through Galvatrons spark.  
By the pit! Galvatron yelled, his double edged sword leaping to his hand to stop the onslaught of a massive monster.  
The Predicon overlord was forced backwards by the sheer force of the impact, but quickly regained his composure, only to lose it again as he saw what he was fighting.  
IT CAN'T BE! Galvatron screamed in fear and rage.  
Scourge leapt to his feet and stared. By whatever gods you believe in, what is that????  
OMEGA PRIME????? Sky-Byte cried, stepping backwards.  
The entity answered, bringing its fist straight into Galvatrons chest  
Optimus looked up, his eyes glistening. Magnus... Elita...  
Galvatron yelled to his Predicons angrily. I don't care who it is, KILL IT! KILL IT!  
Rollbar took a single shot, then conveniently disappeared. The Aquacons merged into Black Depth and Sky-Byte and the three Pred Goons opened fire with blasts from their spark crystals.  
Vector Prime yelled and leapt into the air, twin cannons raining energy on the Predicons below.  
Black Depth screamed in rage, and he leapt at Vector Prime, his massive sword drawn. Vector Prime dodged backwards, the sword missing him by inches. His fist came forward into Black Depths adobmnen, and the gestalt gasped. Vector Prime razed his fist for a second blow, but was caught off by a torrent of energy from the Predicons. He turned, only to have a blast from Galvatron knock him out of the air.  
It was then that Optimus Prime realized even Vector Primes might could not stand against the full fury of the Predicons.  
Vector Prime attempted to get up, but was instead caught under the jaw by Black Depths spiked fist. Vector Prime was thrown backwards, and Galvatron unleashed the full fury of his energy on him. Vector Prime writhed in agony as energy arced across his body, blasting open panels and circuitry.  
YOU WILL DIE!!!! Galvatron screamed, bringing his sword straight up into Vector Primes chest. Vector Prime cried out, and then that cry separated into two separate voice as Elita-1 and Ultra Magnus flew apart.  
Optimus watched in horror, struggling weakly against the chains that bound him. But his strength was all but dissipated.  
Scourge stared at the two in awe. Throughout his mind, the thoughts boiled down to one point.   
Galvatron stood over the two breathing heavily. Magnus lay unmoving on the ground. Elita groaned, and reached for her weapon, only to have Galvatrons foot smash down on her hand. She cringed, but made no sound.  
A noble effort. Galvatron commended. To both of you. But foolish. This is my ultimate victory! He turned back towards Prime. Now, watch Prime, as I destroy both your lover, and your brother! When you die, you will have nothing left!  
Optimus whispered.   
Elita stared back at him, tears in her eyes. I'm sorry, Optimus...  
How quaint. Galvatron snarled, and raised his sword to run her through.  
Then, all hell broke loose. Galvatron and Elita were blown apart from each other as a massive missile detonated into Galvatrons back.  
Black Depth and Sky-Byte whirled toward the entrance as two more combatants entered in, guns blazing. On the left side, Switchback released another missile, sending Black Depth rocketing backwards. Obsidian charged forward, the auto cannons on his arms blazing at 237 rounds per second.  
Galvatron roared in pain, and transformed into a two-headed dragon to fight back.  
Then, somehow, in the confusion, Scourge and the Decepticons found their cage open, and without a second thought, they charged out.  
Galvatron roared in agony as Scourges sword sliced deep between the dragons two heads.  
Without a second thought, the four remaining Decepticons opened fire on Black Depth, Sky-Byte and the Predicons.   
As explosions and screams filled the room, Optimus felt the shackled that bound him loosen, and he collapsed into Obsidians arms. the mercenary yelled. Grab the other two and clear out!  
Oh sure, leave me with the hard job! Switchback yelled back, but grabbed Elita. He went for Magnus, but the blue Autobot was already on his feet.   
Lets fly! Magnus yelled, and the transformers turned in a full retreat out of Predicon HQ.  
Galvatron turned just in time to see his one, and only, chance for victory leave. He roared in anger, but was stopped when Scourge pounced on him from behind.  
Betray ME will you! Scourge snarled. Galvatron didn't grace him with a response, but blasted a hole through him Scourge yelled as Galvatron threw him violently off him.  
Scourge clamored to his feet, and turned just in time to see his Decepticons scatters as Black Depth went berserk.  
He turned back to Galvatron. This is not over! He roared, letting loose one last salvo of missiles. They were not aimed, but that was his intent. Explosions rocked Predicon HQ again, and the mobile station began to collapse. Scourge turned and transformed, racing out of HQ, 4 other Decepticons hot on his tail.  
Galvatron stared after him quietly as the station continued to shake and collapse around him.  
  
Obsidian, Switchback and Magnus flew through the air, the two mercenaries holding two wounded, but still functional, Autobots.  
Why did you come for us Obsidian? Optimus asked wearily.  
Obsidian glanced down. Lets just say two very persuasive femmes gave us plenty of energon to meet the cost.  
Elita looked up. Femmes? You mean?  
I believe they called themselves Recoil and Chromia.  
Elita laughed out loud, despite everything. Those two rascals!  
Optimus looked up. Thank you Obsidian. We would have been lost without you.  
No doubt. Obsidian answered. A space bridge port is here, we'll let you off.  
The two set down, and transformed.  
Optimus stood weakly on his feet. I cannot tell you how thankful I am.  
Just as long as we're paid, it does not matter. Obsidian answered.  
Optimus nodded, then turned on his com. T-Ai, this is Optimus.  
The holograms voice was ecstatic. OPTIMUS???? You're ok! We were so worried! Where are you?   
I'm outside the space bridge at coordinates- he paused to check.   
What about Eli-  
Elita and Magnus are here with me. Optimus paused, realizing that Magnus was gone. Or, Magnus was. Unfortunately... Optimus's voice broke. Unfortunately, Koji is- I- he was already dead-  
Elita put her arm around Optimus gently.  
Already dead? Optimus, he's here with us! T-Ai protested.  
He's WHAT? Optimus gasped. Elita's eye closed and she sighed in relief.  
Boy, do he and Minerva have a story to tell you! Seawing and Whiplash came and just handed him over to Minerva and-  
Optimus shook his head. Tell me later T-Ai. Just- just let us come home.  
Roger Optimus. I'll have the Build Team come and pick you up.  
Thanks T-Ai. Optimus sighed, and put his arm around Elita.  
Obsidian looked at them both. Good luck you two.  
Obsidian, come on! Switchback yelled. We should break planet before Galvatron decides he want us dead!  
Obsidian shook his head. Well Prime, this is goodbye.  
Yes Obsidian, it is. Thank you.  
Obsidian nodded, and then the two mercenaries disappeared into the sky. Optimus watched them go, then took Elitas hand. She looked back up at him, a faint smile on her face. She kissed him, and then the two entered into the saving light of the Space bridge.  
  
Scourge stomped back and forth angrily in front of his broken troops. He couldn't think of anything to say anything that would express his rage.  
Finally, he looked up. We're on our own now. He said quietly. We can't go back, we won't go to Cryotek, and the Autobots are completely out. And... I don't know where to go from here. Scourge hated to say that, but it was the truth.  
Mega-Octane stepped forward. I believe we could find a suitable place in the deep jungles. The Autobots would not bug us there, nor would the Predicons look for us.  
Yes, and I can get an energy converter up and running in minutes. Rollbar added.  
Thank you Roll- Scourge froze, then whirled, to face the ever grinning Decepticon. Hiya boss!  
You little sniveling TRAITOR! Scourge roared, grabbing Rollbar by the neck. That you should even SHOW your face here is an insult! You shall die!  
I think not. Rollbar said coolly. Kill me, and you lose Ruination. Not to mention, I'm the only one who can work a power converter among us.  
Scourge pushed the Decepticon away and glared at him. We can do without that. he hissed.  
And besides, Rollbar continued. Who do you think it was that set you free, eh? He twirled the keys to the cage on his finger. I think you'll be keeping me around for a while yet.  
Scourge glowered at him for the longest time. You win this time Rollbar. If I catch you betraying me again, I'll rip off your head, regardless! He violently shoved Rollbar way, and turned around. So just watch yourself. he snarled nastily.  
Rollbar grinned. Oh yeah, I will.  
  
From the wreckage of the base, Galvatron burst like a phenix from the flames. Behind him, the rest of his still loyal troops followed from the wreckage.  
Galvatron looked around at what was left, and sighed. Damage report, Sky-Byte.  
Pretty bad. His shark lieutenant answered. Everything's fixable, but were out of operation for a month at the least.  
And the Decepticons?  
Long gone, I'm afraid. Sky-Byte answered.  
Galvatron glanced at Sky-Byte. Sky-Byte... old comrade... Do I still have your trust and loyalty?  
Sky-Byte bowed deeply. My Aquacons and I are always at your service, my lord.  
Galvatron nodded. Thank you. I'm glad I can count on your service. Galvatron turned away. Now leave me. I wish to be alone.  
Sky-Byte bowed. As you wish.  
As he, the Aquacons and the Predicons disappeared, Galvatron stared out over the wreckage. The wreckage and flames of all his glory had been.  
He sank slowly to his knees and bowed his head. Everything he had worked for- everything!- was now a smoldering ruin.  
He cursed Scourges existence. He cursed Optimus Prime. He cursed Obsidian. He cursed Cryotek. He cursed everything.  
They would pay. They would all pay.  
At any cost.  
  
Afterword:   
Well, its done! I must admit, even *I* didn't see Galvatrons betrayal of Scourge coming. It just kinda came out that way o.O But, its done now, and there's another oe on the way (though not the one I originally envisioned. I've done a bunch of reworking with this episode)  
  
Anyway, up next:  
Triangle


End file.
